Duele el corazón
by Marlenvillegas
Summary: Song fic Ella amaba bailar, a el le gusta verla bailar. Ella lo ama solo necesita tiempo para darse cuenta de que no puede estar sin el. Sasusaku


Duele el corazón

 _Solo en tu boca yo quiero acabar, todos esos besos que te quiero dar. A mí no me importa que duermas con el, porque se que sueñas con poderme a ver, mujer que vas a hacer decídete pa' ver si te quedas o te vas si no, no me busques mas._

 **Sasuke penetraba con la mirada, a la joven pelirosa que bailaba tan provocativa mente, mientras su prometida le besaba el cuello, pero el no prestaba atencion, solo pensaba en aquellas caderas que se movían al son de la musica.**

 **Ella bailaba con su novio, pero en realidad le bailaba a sasuke, lo provocaba y lo miraba con deseo, pero estaba atada al hombre con el que bailaba.**

 _Si te vas yo también me voy, si me das yo también te doy mi amor bailemos hasta las 10, hasta que duelan los pies,_

 _Si te vas yo también me voy, si me das yo también te doy amor amor bailemos asta las 10 hasta que duelan los pies._

 _Con el te duele el corazón y conmigo te duelen los pies,_

 _Con el te duele el corazón y con migo te duelen los pies_

 **Sakura se alejo de su su novio y se dirigió al tocador, cuando estuvo por entrar, alguien la tomo del brazo y tapó su boca para que no gritara, se topo con unos ojos negros llenos de pasión que la recorrieron por completo, ella se quiso safar pero el la tomo de las manos y la llevo lejos que aquel lugar, la metio en su pequeño auto y tomo una cuerda que tenia ya preparada la amarro para que no pudiera escapar le cubrió la boca y se dirigieron a la mas cercana playa.**

 _Solo con un beso, yo te haría acabar ese sufrimiento que te hace llorar, a mi no me importa que vivas con el porque se que te mueres con poderme ver mujer que vas a hacer decídete pa ver si te quedas o te si vas si no no me busques mas._

 **Sasuke la besaba desesperado, tocando cada parte de su cuerpo, la mantenía amarrada de las manos, la recostó en sobre la arena, sakura no hacia mas que gemir ante el tacto de sasuke, ella quería recobrar la cordura apartarlo pero solo deseaba mas. Ella era la novia de su hermano y el estaba por casarse pero desde que se conocieron solo se deseaban. Sasuke queria hacerla suya desde que la había visto bailar y ella solo se resistía a el.**

 **-Quédate aquí con migo, no te vallas con el, te are ver las estrellas, te are feliz, todo lo que el no puede hacer**

 **\- Jamas lo traicionaría, además estas comprometido**

 **\- El solo te engaña y te lastima, no te aferres a una fantasía tonta, déjalo y yo haré lo mismo**

 **Y de nuevo la beso, le arranco la blusa de tirantes y descubrió sus senos, blancos, redondos algo pequeños con unos hermosos pezones rosados**

 **-Perfectos**

 **Y ella solo atino a gemir cuando lo metio a su boca**

 **\- Por favor no hagas esto**

 **Logro decir esto y sasuke la miro, estaba casi llorando, algo dentro de el se quebro, la desato, fue al auto y tomo una chaqueta y se la entrego para que se cubriera,**

 **\- Toma quédatelo - le entrego las llaves del auto**

 **Y se fue caminando dejándola sola**

 **-SASUKE!**

 **El se dio la vuelta**

 **-Decídete pronto o sera muy tarde**

 **Y se fue.**

 _Si te vas yo también me voy si me das yo también te doy mi amor, bailamos hasta las 10 hasta que duelan los pies si te vas yo también me voy si me das yo también te doy mi amor bailemos hasta las 10 hasta duelan los pies_

 _Con el te duele el corazón y con migo te duelen los pies_

 _Con el te duele el corazón y con migo te duele los pies_

 **Estaba en su casa llorando una ves mas, el la había dejado de nuevo sola con la palabra en la boca, sin darle alguna explicación y saliendo de la casa a buscar alguna zorra para pasar el trago amargo. Sakura habia encontrado una camisa de itachi cubierta de labial, y perfume de mujer, que no eran de ella y cuando le reclamo solo le dijo que había sido solo un pequeño desliz, ella le quiso gritar pero el se fue antes de poder decir algo.**

 **Era su novia hace tiempo, lo había querido mucho pero con el tiempo cambio ya no se amaban pero su padre la obligaba a estar con el por su buen estatus económico, y despues conoció a sasuke todo lo contrario a el.**

 _Quien es el que te quita el frío, te vas con migo rumbeamos, con el lloras casi un río tal ves te da dinero y tiene un poderío, pero no llena tu corazón sigue vacío_

 _Pero con migo rompe la carretera bandolera se tu vida y algo que no sirve sacarlo pa fuera a ti nadie te frena la súper guerrera_

 _Yo se que eres una fiera, vamos saca lo pa' fuera_

 **Pensó en lo que le había dicho sasuke , ella no se merecía eso tomo su bolso y fue a buscarlo, llego frente al edificio ella tenia la llave nunca la avia usado,**

 **Entro y vi ropa tirada por doquier, entonces lo peor paso por su cabesa cuando bio ropa interior, se animo a entrar silenciosa a la habicion entonces hay lo vio, a su sasuke con otra mujer, que no era ni su prometida se cubrio la boca, serró con cuidado de que no la escucharan pero no se dio cuenta y golpeo una figura de porcelana que estaba en la sala, esta se callo y se rompió, pero antes de que alguien saliera ella salio corriendo tan rapido como sus piernas le permitieron. Llego a casa de itachi llorando con el corazon roto.**

 **-Estoi arta de llorar ya llore mucho por hoy- se dijo a si misma se lleno de valor y tomo una maleta la lleno, no se llevaría todo, no lo necesitaba empezaría de nuevo y seria feliz.**

 **Dejaria a todos aqui incluso a sasuke, ella lo habia arruinado el se lo dijo, era muy tarde pero esperaba que el fuera muy feliz, ella no lo merecía.**

 **Se llevo el auto de itachi, a el no le importaria era uno biejo y el tenia muchos arranco el auto y se alejo.**

 _Si te vas yo tambien me voi, si me das yo tambien te doy mi amor_

 _Bailemos hasta las 10 hasta que duelan los pies_

 _Si te vas yo también me voi, si me das yo tambien te doy mi amor_

 _Bailemos hasta las 10 hasta que duelan los pies_

 _Con el te duele el corazon y con migo te duelen los pies_

 _Con el te duele el corazon y con migo te duelen los pies_

 **Y ahi estaba ella bailando, era su unico consuelo solo bailando calmaba sus penas, bailando todo era mejor, bailaba con la mirada caida con un desconosido. Y alguien la tomo por detras de la cintura, la pego a el y le susurro al oido**

 **\- Pensaste que te dejaria ir asi de facil, no te dejaria ir nunca. Por cierto no te permito que bailes con nadie que no sea yo entendido**

 **Se estremeció al saber de quien se trataba , se dio la buelta y lo miro, hace meses que mo lo veia y lucia mas guapo de lo que recordaba**

 **-Que haces aqui? Como sabías donde estaba?**

 **\- Vine por ti, jamas vuelvas a escapar de mi, me elegiste a mi no es cierto?**

 **Ella bajo la mirada, si lo habia elegido pero bastante tarde, estaba apunto de llorar al recordarlo con otra mujer.**

 **La tomo del rostro con ambas manos y la beso tan delicadamente y dulce que sakura sintio que nada mas existía mas que sasuke a su lado.**

 **-Lamento que me vieras con otra, jamas volvera a pasar, estaba ebrio y dolido, perdoname**

 **-Como supiste que te avia bisto?**

 **Pregunto sorprendida**

 **-Cuando saliste del apartamento, me adome por la ventana y te vi, lo ciento tanto**

 **\- Ya no importa, yo pensé que te habia perdido y que era tarde**

 **-Jamas me perderas y Te seguire a donde vayas**

 **El la tomo y empezaron a bailar.**

 **El le prometio que jamas la lastimaria Con el solo le dorerian los pies.**

 _Solo con un beso yo quiero acavar ese sufrimiento que te hace llorar._


End file.
